Oliver, Do you Like Cheese?
by Lovinkk Mitchel Musso
Summary: Miley has an obsession. Oliver has an obsession. In the end, all that matters is one little topic. Cheese. A ONESHOT about how one little word can make unrequited love possible. MOLIVER ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Okay I decided to write a ONESHOT. Tell me if you think its bad. It's a Moliver oneshot, cos I just LOVE Moliver pairings lol. Tell me if it's bad, good, whatever! **

As I sat at the beach with my best friend Lilly Truscott, staring into space, thinking of Oliver, I was snapped out of my very lovely daydream, from a very painful feeling on my left arm.

"MILEY! Are you even listening to me?" Lilly asked me, pinching me on the arm.

"Ow! And yes, I was. You were talking about Jake" I replied, rubbing my arm where she had pinched me. "And was the pinching _really_ necessary?" I finished, taking a sip of my mango smoothie.

"Yes. I've been talking for 20 minutes, and every time I look at you, you're staring into space! I was talking about Jake 15 minutes ago! I was talking about Jackson just now" she commented, looking to the ground, blushing.

"Oh my God! You like Jackson! Lilly! You never told me!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders.

"Okay, actually, I told you 5 minutes ago but _you_ were too busy thinking about _Oliver_. Is that all you think about these…Oh hey Oliver!" Lilly said looking over my shoulder at him, causing me to sit up straight, and fall off the chair, pushing Oliver down with me.

"Oh, god Miles, wanna take a ride on the olly trolley, but can't wait your turn huh?" Oliver said, standing up, and holding his hand out to me, pulling me up. I seriously never wanted his hand to move from mine. "Look, Miley, can I talk to you? It's important," said Lilly, looking at my almost red cheeks.

"Okay, sure Lil" I replied, letting Oliver's hand go and walking over to a tree with Lilly.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, I was talking to Oliver this morning, and he said, some _things_. He said he was gonna ask you something" she replied.

"Really? What was he gonna ask me?" I asked, looking back at Oliver, who was getting into an argument with Jackson about ice at Rico's.

"Dunno. Go ask him if you wanna know! I think you know what he wants to ask you though," she said, pushing me towards him.

"But Lilly! I'm scared!" I screamed, trying to stop.

"Oh, _come on_ Miley, you've been staring at Oliver ever since you met him! Just go!" she screamed back, shoving me next to Oliver, and then casually started talking to Jackson about cheese.

"So Jackson, like cheese?" she asked, causing him to stop cleaning the counter, look at her, then me, and say,

"Uhh, Miley, Lilly's gone crazy! She's talking about cheese!" before running to the other side of the counter to serve a customer.

"Oh well, you're busy! Talk to you later!" she screamed after him. I looked back at Oliver, who was laughing his head off at Lilly and Jackson's cheese incident.

"Uhh, Oliver? Lilly told me you wanted to ask me something" I said, making Oliver stop laughing.

"Oh. She did now did she? Well, that's right. I do I wanted to uh, ask you…" he started but was interrupted by my cell phone. I picked it up. It was Jake.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I asked, looking at Oliver. As soon as I said Jake, his whole face seemed to fall.

_"Uhh, well, you wanna go out with me Miley?" _he asked, in his egotistical voice.

"No Jake. I don't. Bye!" I said, before closing the phone. Now, back to Oliver.

"Okay, what did you wanna tell me?" I asked Oliver, as my heart began to beat faster.

"Oh, It's not important now" he replied, looking at the ground.

"Oliver, tell me. I wanna know. Come on!" I said, egging him on.

"Okay. Don't laugh. I-well my _friend_ needs some help, see he likes this girl; well actually he _really_ likes her, and he doesn't know how to tell her. But there's a problem, she's his _best friend_. What should he do? He seems to be addicted to her" he asked, looking confused. He looks so cute like that! Little did he know, I had an addiction of my own.

"Uhh, well, he should umm, I don't know! Oh! He should talk to her about cheese! That'll break the ice! Or, refer to himself as the cheese, and see how she reacts" I replied, giggling. Oliver smiled, and said,

"Okay, I'll let him know" while holding in his laughter.

"Anything else Oliver?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. That's all. I gotta go. Bye Miley" he said, before running off.

"Well that was weird," I said to myself, walking back to Lilly.

"So, what'd he wanna talk about?" Lilly questioned me as soon as I sat down on the stool outside Rico's.

"He asked me for advice on his _friend_. Then he left" I replied, now depressed.

"Oh, well, let's get a smoothie" Lilly said, facing Jackson. "One Banana Apple smoothie, and Miley, what do you want?" she asked.

"Umm Mango" I said, directing it to Jackson. He came back with our order. I paid.

"Thanks Miley" Lilly said, smiling.

"No problem" I replied, drinking my drink.

A couple of hours later, I was walking on the beach looking out into the waves. I sat down, and began thinking about Oliver. Again. But I can't help it! He's like an addiction, once you start, you can't stop. _"Think about something else Miley, anything, just _not_ Oliver"_ I said to my self. That just made me think about him more. Oohh! I have to talk to him. No, I'll just IM him.

**SmileyMiley: Hey Oliver, What u doin? Xx Miley. **

**SmokinOken: Not much. Lilly got the _cheese_ thing stuck in my head lol. U? **

**SmileyMiley: Same, what was with that question at the beach? **

**SmokinOken: Oh, nothing. I told my _friend_ what you said. He says thanks. **

**SmileyMiley: Tell him no worries. Hey, meet me at the beach. I have to tell you something. **

**SmokinOken: Kay, see u soon. Oken Out. **

So I waited. And waited, and waited, until 20 minutes later, a brown haired boy came running up to me.

"Sorry I took so long. Mom told me to have a shower. Why did you ask me to meet you at thee beach?" he asked, looking confused. He shook his half damp-half dry hair, and sat down next to me. I smiled, looked into his brown eyes, and said,

"Oliver do you happen to like cheese?" he smiled back and replied with,

"Why yes. Yes I do."

"I had a feeling you did," I said, before Oliver leaned in, and kissed me passionately on the lips. Then he pulled away.

"No, wait, I changed my mind. I don't like cheese, I _love_ cheese," he said smiling again, as we sat watching the sunset slowly make it's descent into the horizon.

**Okay. So there it is, my first ONESHOT. Tell me what you think! So, review!!! NOW! Please? Haha lol. I wrote this in about 2 hours, so I think it's a little rushed. Review anyway please!!! **


End file.
